One Late Night
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Harry walks the corridors late at night, he hears a voice singing and follows the sound. They say that sometimes a song at the right time is better than any words spoken. Rating may be lessened to K depending upon feedback Mild Ron!Bashing - Harmony


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun, I also do not own the song, that honour goes to the band "Thunder"

* * *

Harry was walking through the deserted late night corridors of Hogwarts, patrolling for any students out after curfew.  
He had come back to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts after defeating Voldemort three years ago.  
He sighed once more as he thought back to the tumultuous argument between himself and Ron back then.

He had wanted nothing more to do with going against dark wizards. His once dream of being an Auror had been shelved when he thought seriously how much fighting would be involved, he just wanted a life of peace, something the red head couldn't understand, yet when Hermione had agreed with him, Ron had blown up it was the last time that he had spoken to them – and as far as Harry was concerned, he would never speak to him again.

_"So tired of waiting, I walked an empty land  
I was looking for something to help me understand  
But bad luck kept turning my dreams into sand_

_I didn't want pity, I had my share of friends  
I wanted somebody more special than the rest  
I was aching inside like I was approaching the end"_

He heard the voice of angel singing through the corridors, only one woman could sing in those dulcet tones. He smiled as he listened to Hermione's voice. She too had come back to teach, taking the post of the transfiguration professor after Professor McGonagall had personally asked her just before she and Harry departed to retrieve her parents.

_"Just about that moment the timing was so right  
You appeared like a vision sent down to my life  
I thought, I was dreaming when I saw you that night_

_That's when love walked in through my door  
That familiar feeling I had once before  
Love walked in through my door and it felt so strange, ooh"_

That day they found her parents was one of the worst.  
Once they had returned the Granger's memories Hermione's parents had turned on her, it had only been Harry's battle hardened reflexes that had saved her from her fathers' wrath that day as he bore upon on her, fist swinging down.

Harry had caught the older mans' hand within his own and held it there, eyes boring into Mr Grangers, revealing to the man the eyes of a killer, someone who if circumstances forced him would not hesitate to drop the man where he stood.  
Harry knew the man had got the message when instead of his face paling, had just nodded once.  
Hermione had once said of her father being ex – SAS; coming home when she was younger with a dead look to his face. Harry now knew why, it was because the man had seen death, dealt death. Now the man saw if he pushed his own would be delivered at the end of Harry's wand.

"Go. Leave, take her with you, she is not the woman I raised" With that Hermione's parents had turned their backs and left the room.

_It's hard to remember being on my own  
Ooh, that kind of loving makes a hard man lose control  
But I sleep so much better, now I'm not alone_

_So promise me, baby, you're always gonna stay  
I don't think I could take it, seeing you walk away  
You don't need to doubt it, I remember that day_

He stepped into the room, Hermione's back to the door, she never noticed his entrance.  
he watched as her brown hair with golden highlights flashing in the candlelight. He could tell her cinnamon eyes were focused upon a piece of paper as she continued to sing.  
his mind continued to wander as his thoughts settled on his own past love, Ginny Weasley.

The auburn haired witch had broken off their resumed relationship before it truly picked up. He was too cold to her, kept his emotions too hidden.  
He knew she would always care for him, however with how he had changed with the war, he was no longer the teen she had fell in love with, for both their sakes and their continued friendship the relationship had ended.

_That's when love walked in through my door  
I found just what I wanted but I got so much more  
Love walked in through my door and it felt so strange_

_Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed  
Giving me hope again  
Love walked in, love walked in, love_

Harry caught a glimpse of the paper as Hermione swayed with the words escaping her throat, he felt he could feel her emotions with the power of her voice alone.  
He nearly revealed himself as he recognised his own face staring up out of a photograph.  
Hermione's song was about him.

He shook his head in surprise, he never once thought that she could have feelings for him, even back when he started feeling more than friendship for her.  
He had long given up on the idea she could see him as anything more than a friend, a best one albeit, but still just a friend, yet here was all the proof he needed, she was singing about 'love walking in' whilst holding a photo of him. Gathering his courage he slipped silently closer to her.

_Ooh, just about that moment the timing was so right  
You appeared like a vision sent down to my life  
I thought, I was dreaming when I saw you that night_

_That's when love walked in through my door  
That familiar feeling I had once before  
Love walked in through my door_

He watched as she gazed upon his picture, her skin glowing in the moonlight filtering through the window, he thought the ethereal glow seemed to accentuate her features.  
From where he stood he could see the strong column of her neck, soft skin enveloping her pulse point – the pulse of her heart, her strength of will – how the woman had never once broken during their time at Malfoy Manor.

His eyes trailed up to see her silk soft hair blessing her in a halo of gold. His gaze followed her jawline to her cheek and on to the barest edge of her lips that he could make out without giving himself away, lips as red as the darkest wine, moving up he saw the barest hint of her eyelashes as her eyes batted, a single tear tracing down her cheek.

_Oh, love walked in through my door and it felt so strange  
That familiar feeling I had once before  
Love walked in through my door and it felt so strange_

He slowly placed his hand upon her shoulder turning her, gazing into her eyes.  
The emotions he saw there drew him closer, no words being spoken between the two.  
Gently his palm came to rest upon her cheek, feeling her warmth as he brushed the lone tear from her face, his own eyes misting as he saw the depth of her feelings.

He glanced once to her tantalizing lyrical lips, lips that had unknowingly betrayed her longing for him.  
He lifted her head slightly as she tried to look away, regaining eye contact with her as his own mouth opened, however instead of spoken words coming forth he finished the song she had been singing out, his free arm wrapping about her waist, slowly drawing them closer, plenty of time given for her to stop him should she so desire.

_Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed  
Giving me hope again, ooh  
Love walked in, ooh, love walked in, love  
Love walked in, love walked in, oh._

As the song finished his lips hovered millimetres above hers.  
Hermione's arms came to wrap about his back, one hand trailing up to his neck as she pulled him forward, her eyes closing as their lips met in a passion that neither had dared express before this night.

That night the Boy-Who-Lived come the Man-Who-Won and the Brightest Witch of the Century found each other, completed each other, finally realising their feelings for the other.

* * *

A/N 1: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know

Constructive Criticism welcom

Flames will be ignored

A/N 2: This was inspired by the song "Love Walked In" by the band 'Thunder, I wrote this in a different style to my usual works as an experiment.

Written in an hour as I couldn't get the scene out of my head. I hope you like what I've done.


End file.
